Flash: Story of my Life
by Flashownz
Summary: The story of Flash the cat and how he came to be what he is now. Not going to pre-explain what happens. My first fic so please no harsh comments!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The pain... Can't go much further...

No. Don't think like that. you're almost there.

Head is getting... dizzy... maybe I should get some sleep.

No. Just a little further. I can see huts.

He walked a little further, then fell to his knees and let out a cry of agony. Several Mobians ran outside. A blue Hedgehog, a two tailed fox, a red echidna, a squirrel, a pink hedgehog, a white hedgehog, and a lavender cat.

"Flash?" Sonic called out, worry in his voice.

"Help...Me..." He said before he collapsed and blacked out.

* * *

Ok people go easy on me this is my first fic. And forgive me if i misspell some of these words like mobians and stuff like that.

Later.

Flash.


	2. Prior to prologue

Before the Events of the Previous Chapter...

Scourge and the other Anti Freedom Fighters were waiting outside of a house at night. 'This is the place.' Scourge thought to himself.

"Do you all remember the plan?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, but why must we do this again?" Fiona questioned.

"I already told you, that boy in that house possesses immense power and has great potential. He would make a valuable addition to our team. And his parents wouldn't just let us take him." Scourge explained.

"Fine." Fiona said, walking up to the window. She turned around to see Scourge and the others putting on black suits. Scourge nodded to her. Show Time.

She busted through the window, and saw Flash, a young cat, just staring at her, a little bit fearful.

"We have got to get out of here, Now!" Fiona shouted, grabbing Flash's arm. They were running through the halls, trying to get to an exit. As they ran, Flash saw people with black suits beating his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Flash yelled, trying to break from Fiona's grip. She pulled him back.

"There is no time! We have to get you to a safe place!" Fiona shouted. Flash just nodded with tears in his eyes. They burst through a window, which one of the shards had cut Flash's eye. However, he did not scream, as he was to frightened by the events taking place to even register the pain. They ran all the way back to the Anti Freedom Fighters' Base.

"Good, you two are safe. Miles, get this young boy to his quarters." Scourge said to Miles. Miles nodded, and took Flash back to a bedroom.

"How did I do?" Fiona asked, smirking.

"Very well. He did not seem to notice anything." Scourge replied.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, that boy's powers should be at it's greatest when he is an adult. Miles is working on a machine that will help him age to about 15. So we just wait for him to finish the machine, pop the little sucker in, and use him to take over Mobius." Scourge explained casually.

About a year later, Miles finished his machine, and Flash was turned into a 15 year old (one year older than Fiona.) Flash had been carrying out minor tasks that were helping him to control his powers. He now was dating Fiona. Flash certainly had changed. He was a lot taller, he wore an open green army vest, with forest camo pants and black boots. But he was still a grey cat, with a scar over his eye that was cut by the glass shards.

"Now you are ready, Flash." Scourge explained. "You can help us achieve our ultimate goals."

"Those being what?" Flash asked.

"You are to get us to Mobius, which we will take over."

"And Mobius being where?"

"A different dimensions."

"And how am I to get us there?"

"Just focus, and say chaos control. That will teleport us to Mobius."

"Why can't you do it?" 

"Because, you are the one with the balance emerald's energy imbued with your body, not me."

"Fine. (mutters to himself). Chaos... CONTROL!"

and in a bright flash of light, they were warped to a luscious grassy land, filled with trees.

"Ahh, Mobius. A great land, ruled by even greater idiots. But that will change soon." Scourge said, taking a deep breath.

"What do we need to do first?" Flash asked.

"There is a man, known as doctor Fat A- I mean Eggman. He possesses a large army of robots. You are to infiltrate the base, hack into the main computer, and then we shall have the entire robotic army under our control." Scourge explained.

"And then what?"

"We march on Mobius, imprison our enemies, and I shall rule Mobius!"

"What is in it for me?"

"You and Fiona will rule over a large portion of the empire. Consider yourselves second in charge."

"You hear that?" Flash said, kissing Fiona on the cheek. " We will get our own kingdom, and shape it the way we want it." Fiona smiled. Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Aww." Anti Sally said. Then Fiona slipped her tongue into Flash's mouth. "Ok... Gross." Miles said. She broke the kiss, nuzzling his chest.

"Get a room!" Miles shouted.

"We just might have to." Fiona said seductively.

"Do it on your own time! We have work to do!"

"Yes Sir!" Flash shouted.

"Ok, here is the plan..."

Well, I know, not a very interesting chapter. I hope it will get better. And again, this is my first fic, so please nothing harsh. Also, to pass time for the Characters, you can send in truth or dares to them. With me I have Flash, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Sally, Bunnie, Cream, Vanilla, Shade, Silver, and Amy. Feel free to Truth or Dare them.

Flash: Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be bad?

Me: Because it probably is. And NO TRUTH OR DARING ME! JUST THE CHARACTERS, YOU GOT THAT?

Blaze: I think they got it. AND PROBABLY ALSO LOST THEIR HEARING, YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!

Me: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Blaze makes a fireball in her hand.

Me: I'll be quite.

Blaze: Good boy.

Thank you, and Goodnight!

Sonic: It's the afternoon.

Me: Shut Up!


	3. The Course of Action

Warning: I do not own Neo the Hedgehog. Neo's Shadow owns him. (Btw, two things. One, can't wait to see Flash in Camp Epic, and two, when is the next chapter of camp epic coming out? I can't wait for it!) Check out Neo's stories, they are pretty awesome.

After they finished discussing their plans of action, they walked up to the front door of Eggman's base.

"Flash? If you'd please..." Scourge said smirking.

Flash nodded, putting his hand on the door, charging his hand with balance energy, then he completely blew the door off it's hinges, causing it to fly to the other side of the room.

"Ok, Flash, you go and hack the main processing unit. We will guard the door." Scourge said. Flash nodded and ran off.

"What if he gets caught?" Miles asked.

"Then he will be a well remembered servant of the Anti Freedom Fighters. There is no way he would survive Eggman."

"Promise me that you will get him out of here safely." Fiona said, worry in her voice.

"Sorry, I cannot make any promises at the moment." Scourge said, with the tiniest hint of sympathy in his voice.

(With Flash)

Flash was almost at the control room. As he was on his way, traveling at high speeds, for a split second he saw a blue blur. Then his head collided with it.

"Ouch." Flash said, getting up rubbing his head where it had hit. "Watch where you are going."

"Sorry about that." The blue hedgehog stood up, brushing himself off, and held out a hand to Flash. "The name is Sonic."

"Flash. What are you doing here? You are one of Eggman's agents, aren't you?" Flash asked, taking a defensive stance.

"Nope, I am just here to bug old Egghead." Sonic replied chuckling.

"Yeah...Whatever. I gotta get back to what I was doing. Farewell." Flash said, running off.

"Um... Yeah... Bye." Sonic said, puzzled as to why he was in such a hurry. He shrugged it off, and kept running.

Flash had reached the computer room. (Hey Vector, we found it :p). 'Ok. I just need to insert this override chip to the command module.' Flash thought to himself. He tried to put the chip in, but the command module retracted. "Access Denied." The computer said.

"Hmm..." Flash said to himself. "Ok, I think I will be able to figure out his password. Now let's see..."

Flash typed Swiss Roll into the computer. "Access Denied." Pop Tart? "Access Denied." Little Debby? "Access Denied." 'Hm...' Flash thought to himself. Eggman is sexy. "Access Granted." "Of Course." Flash said rolling his eyes. The command module popped back out, and Flash inserted the chip into it. Then a siren blared.

"WARNING, COMPUTER OVERRIDE! COMPUTER OVERRIDE! ALL GUARDS TO THE COMPUTER ROOM!"

The room flooded with robots. Flash then started punching, kicking, and blasting his way through the robots. "Well... That was easy." He said, as he walked casually out of the room. Then two guards jumped out and grabbed him. "Hey! What the-" "Well, if it isn't the little feline pe- wait you aren't Blaze. Who are you?" The "well rounded" doctor asked. "Who wants to know?" "Don't take that kind of tone with me! Do you know who you are dealing with? I am the brilliant Doctor-" "Fatass?" "What? No! I am Doctor-" "Tubby?" "No!" "What about Doctor Debby?" "Forget this pest. Take him to the torture chamber." Eggman instructed the guards. "Yes sir." They carried him off to the torture chamber. "Doctor Debby." One of the guards chuckled. "Good one." "Thanks, I try." Flash responded. One of the guards pressed a button, and his arms were bound by chains to the wall. "This is the torture chamber. We will bring you down here every day to slowly and painfully kill you. Trust me, you will not last longer than two weeks." "Thank you for those kind words of encouragement." Flash responded. The guards then began to whip him. He screamed in agony as the whips began to pierce his skin. "This shall be done until you take your last breath. Good day to you." The guard said as he exited. 'They would never leave me.' Flash thought to himself 'Any minute now, they are going to bust through those doors, and set me free.'

Me: Not much for this chapter, but hey, I am trying.

Blaze: When do we come in?

Me: About two chapters or so. Now, let's welcome our guest for today, Neo the Hedgehog!

Crowd: (Applause and Cheers)

Me: Thank you for taking the time to come out here with us. Even though we only have one dare.

Neo: Hey, no problem. Now let's get to that dare.

Me: Ok. By the way, I am going to start waiting a couple of days before I update so I can get some more truth or dares in. Please send truths or dares to us, cause we can't make em up on our own! So submit a dare and spread the word, so that we can-

Everyone: ALRIGHT THEY GET IT!

Me: Sorry. Ok, this dare is from Neo's Shadow. He writes:

Flash, I dare you to... DO THE PBJ DANCE AND IF HE SCREWS UP, SOME ONE GETS TO FALCON PUNCH HIM!

Flash: Uh uh. No.

Me: You have to.

Flash: Why?

Me: Would you rather me turn you into a girl?

Flash: (groans) Fine. ( Starts dancing.)

Everyone begins laughing at him, but he can't keep the rhythm, and trips over.

Me: Neo, If you would do the honors.

Neo: My Pleaseure. FALCON PUNCH!

Flash soars across the room, flying into the wall.

Cream: Wow! I didn't know what cats could fly!

Flash: (coughs) They can't. (falls to the floor, and passes out.)

Blaze, Shade, and Fiona giggle, then begin to drag him towards the closet.

Me: Woah, hold on there. You can only do that if someone dares you to.

Girls: (Groaning) Fine.

Me: Well Neo, It has been Nice having you, and we hope to see you again.

Neo: Thanks. Cya!

Sonic: Bye!

Tails: Bye!

Amy: Bye!

Flash: ...

Me: Well, submit those truth or dares to us, we will not skip over any of them. See ya next Chapter.


	4. Epiphany

Ok, before I start this, I just want to give a shout out to Conor T. Hedgehog, who's stories were so good that I stuck with this website and was inspired to write my own. Check out his stories, cause they are EPIC!

A whole week had passed. No one came. Flash could feel the anger surging through him. 'I should have known.' He thought to himself. 'That Scourge couldn't be trusted. And Fiona... It was all a lie. They must have been planning this all along.' His fur had begun to change black, his teeth sharpening, and his eyes going blank. A dark aura was surrounding him. He smiled. 'Well then, I will just have to give those greedy little bastards what they DESERVE!'

A dark voice was talking to him in the back of his head. "It was all a lie. They planned this from the beginning. They used you as a tool, then disposed of you. Give into me. Let me take over.'

'Lose yourself in anger...'

The chains began to brake.

'Drown in hatred...'

He broke free of the chains. He approached the door.

'Born in lies...'

He placed his hand on the door.

'...They will pay for what they did'

The door flew across the room, crushing two guards behind it. He then ran through the base, killing everyone in his path. Although his wounds were still bleeding, the anger and adrenaline seemed to block out the pain. But that did not last long.

He began to calm down, regaining his composure. He busted out the front door, as the last bit of anger was used to blast the door off it's hinges, allowing him to escape the base.

Flash was trudging through the forest, bleeding all over. He would not last much longer in this state.

Flash fell to the ground, clutching his side, just noticing the deep gash in his side. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" He screamed in agony. He sat there for a minute, trying to build up the energy to get back up. He picked himself back up, trudging through the forest again.

Several hours later...

The pain... can't go much farther...

No. Don't think like that. You're almost there.

Head is getting... Dizzy. Maybe I should rest for a little...

No. Just a little farther. I can see huts.

He walked a little farther, then fell to his knees and cried out in agony. Then several Mobians ran outside. A blue hedgehog, a two tailed fox, a squirrel, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog, a white hedgehog, and a lavender cat.

"Flash?" Sonic called out with worry in his voice.

"Help...Me..." Was all he managed to say before collapsing and blacking out.

Me: Sorry if you found this chapter boring, It is one of those in between chapters. I would do some truth or dares right now, but none have come in. Btw, please send them! In addition to the truth or dares, I will have one of the characters ask a question for you all to answer. This week, we will start with Sonic. What is your question Sonic?

Sonic: Ok, If you ended up being a mobian, marrying one of us, and having a family, who would it be and why?

Me: Ok...erm... I guess I would say Blaze because first, she is epic. Second, I looked at her profile, and besides our ages being close, we have a lot of personality similarities, and thus she would understand my problems. You know, someone to talk to.

Flash: And he has a lot of problems, believe me.

Me: Shut it, or so help me I will tie you to a bed and let the girls do to their liking!

Flash: Shutting up.

Me: Ok. Leave me your Truth or dares, question responses, and leave questions for the characters to answer too! Later.


	5. Chapter 5: A point? Who needs one?

Just want to give a shout out to my friend Jojo the Vamp-hog. She is an awesome writer, and can always brighten your day. In fact, reading her updates to her profile has become a routine for me. :) Check out her stories, I know you will love what you read.

A couple hours later, Flash woke up, his vision blurry. Very slowly, his eyes came to focus. He looked around, to see he was in a bedroom, lying in a bed. He was pretty beaten up, but most of his wounds were healed.

"Where am I?" Flash said to himself.

"You're in my house!" Sonic said, popping out of what seems to be nowhere, the other mobians doing the same, scaring Flash.

"God! Don't do that!" Flash yelled, heart still pounding.

"Sorry. You already met me. Guys, Introduce yourselves." Sonic said, gesturing to the others.

"Hi! I'm Miles Prower! But you can call me Tails!" Tails shouted with pointless enthusiasm.

"Yo, I'm Knuckles, and unlike Sonic I don't chuckle." The red echidna said.

"What the hell?" Flash looked at Knuckles, puzzled.

"Sounded cooler in my head. I'm Knuckles."

"I am Sally Acorn. Hello." Sally said waving.

"I am Silver. Hi."

"Amy is the name, chasing Sonic is my life.

"0_0 Ok..." Flash said.

"And I am Blaze, the princess of-" Sonic cut her off, just in time cause I don't know her kingdom's name.

"Yeah Yeah no one cares that you are a princess." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. (Blaze always says that she is a princess, which Sonic takes as bragging.) Blaze slaps him.

"Ow! Blaze cool it!" Sonic shouted, rubbing cheek which now had a hand print on it.

"Anyways, this is Flash. I met him inside of Eggman's Base. Not sure what he was doing in there, b-" Sonic was cut off, by Flash jumping out of the bed, grabbing Sonic by the neck, holding him against the wall.

"What, Do you really think that you can just get some new members, change your names, and give yourself a poor colored paint job to your body and I wouldn't notice? YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU...AHHH!" Flash shouted, dropping Sonic, falling to his knees, clutching his side. Sally and Knuckles picked him up and put him back in the bed.

"Dude!" Sonic half yelled, rubbing his neck. "What is your problem?"

"I think you and the furry headed bitch can answer that!" Flash said, pointing to Sally. "Scourge, you left me to die. I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFFWITH MY BARE HANDS!" Flash tried to get up, but Blaze gently pushed his head back down on the bed, her warm touch aiding in persuading him to stay down.

"What are you- Where did you come from? And how did you know Scourge?" Sonic asked.

Flash recalls the events prior to getting there. Everyone is wide eyed at the end.

"You still working for them?" Tails asked.

"No, I am going to wipe them all out, even if it kills me!" Flash responded.

"Wow... That's a new low... even for them..." Blaze said, giving flash a hug. Flash felt his face heat up. Yep, he had to be blushing. Her touch was warm and soothing. 'Great.' He thought to himself. 'Just learned that my relationship with Fiona was fake, and now I am already falling for someone else.' She gently stroked his head, calming him down. He found her actions strange, but in a good way.

Sonic began to explain how he met with the Anti Freedom Fighters, and all of their evil deeds.

"And that was how the group was formed. Scourge and Fiona-" Sonic was cut off by Flash sighing, hanging his head. "Fiona..." He whispered to himself, sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah, I was in a relationship with her too and Tail had a crush on her. We know what it's like for her to tear your heart out." Sonic stated.

"Me and her were engaged..." Flash said, voice trailing off.

"You were... and she... Wow that is just cold." Silver said, sympathy in his voice.

"I can't believe I fell for that little whore!" Flash shouted. He tried to get back up, only to fall back on the bed in pain.

"You should get some rest, you should be able to partially walk by tomorrow. Come on guys." Sonic said, gesturing to the door. As they were walking out, Blaze gave Flash a kiss on the cheek. She let her tail brush under his chin as she was walking away. Flash couldn't help but stare. She noticed this, and began to sway her hips smirking as she walked away.

'Wow... That Blaze is something... Does she... Screw it, I'm going to bed.' And with that, Flash fell asleep.

Outside...

"Wow. Kid had it rough." Sally said.

"Yeah..." Tails said, looking around.

"Hey, where is Espio?"

"Probably still out on a date with Jojo. He finally got the courage to ask her out." Sonic said.

"Aww, they are so cute together, aren't they?" Cream said cheerfully.

"Umm... yes. I just can't believe it took him so long to get the courage to ask her." Sonic said.

(Yep, that's right, Jojo the Vamp-Hog and Espio are dating. I always saw it coming. Especially when he would stare at her... Never mind.)

Part 2.

The next morning, Flash woke up, just barely able to push himself off of the bed. He felt himself getting stronger, however wishing that he would recover faster. He trudged his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Flash!" Cream said, with enthusiasm that never seems to fade.

Flash smiled. She looked so innocent. "Good morning to you too, Cream."

She skipped her way into the kitchen. Flash was trudging his way to the kitchen too, when he heard Sally, Cream, Bunnie, and Vanilla talking.

"What?" He heard Sally say. "He is supposed to be in recovery. Tell him to get back in the bed.

Bunnie walked over to Flash. "Sorry sugah, Sally says you need to get back to bed." Bunnie said with her heavy southern accent.

He looked outside. It was bright and sunny. "Aw, come on. It's a nice morning, and I would like to enjoy it. So if you will excuse me." Flash said, trudging towards the door, but Bunnie got in the way.

"Sally said get back to bed." Bunnie said, a little more serious now.

"And if I refuse?" Flash questioned.

"Sally, Vanilla, Amy, Blaze, we got ourselves a protestor." She called out. They came out of the kitchen and grabbed him. He struggled to get out of their grip, but he was too weak in his current state.

"You are still hurt. Stay in bed." Amy said sternly. He simply sat there, arms folded, muttering to himself as they left.

'This is agonizing. No one should have to put up with this. I can't stay here all day.' He walked towards the door, looking around. No one was there. 'Hmm... Maybe if I can get around unnoticed...' He thought to himself, as he made his way out of his room, into the hallway. He saw the front door, but he would have to walk past the kitchen to get out. 'Dammit.' He thought to himself. Then he remembered: He can use chaos control to slow down time, so he can get out. He silently muttered it, and then everything around him slowed down. He opened the door, and saw Shadow standing there, moving at regular speed. Shadow pinned him to the ground as the chaos control ended.

"OW!" Flash shouted, as his face was pressed to the carpet. The girls looked over at him, shaking their heads. They then picked him back up and put him in the bed again.

'So close.' He thought to himself. He walked to the front door, and saw nobody was there. He slowly made his way out of his room, only to be pounced on by Bunnie, Sally, and Blaze.

"DAMNIT!" Flash shouted.

"You sure are persistent, aren't you?" Blaze said winking.

"Well, I try." Flash said shrugging.

They put him back in the bed yet again. He got up, and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Nice try sugah. I locked the door and only the people of the house have keys." Bunnie said from behind the door.

"Now GO TO BED!" Sally shouted.

"Sheesh, what a bitch." Flash said,

"EXCUSE ME!" Sally shouted.

"Er... nothing... nothing." Flash said, fear in his voice.

"That's what I thought." Sally said, obviously proud of the fear she struck him with.

'How am I going to get out of here now?' Flash thought to himself. Then, there was a click at the door. The door opened, with Sonic and Tails walking in.

"Hey, just coming in to check on you." Sonic said.

"Nothing to check on, I am fine." Flash said, getting out of bed. "In fact... why don't you me and Tails get out of the house? Flash said, smirking.

"Sounds like fun!" Tails said with a lot of enthusiasm. (Seriously, where does it all come from?)

They heard Espio talking about his date with Jojo in the kitchen, rambling on and on about how he loves her more than life itself (Tails and Sonic were snickering the whole time.) They snuck past them, (or more like Sonic and Tails marched out, as if telling the world "Here I am! Look at me!" While Flash snuck out.)

"Why are you being so silent?" Tails asked, looking puzzled at Flash.

"Oh, I uh... Training exorcise." Flash responded, whispering.

"Ah." Sonic just replied, shrugging.

They walked outside, noticing Sally and Blaze talking.

"Uh oh." Flash said to himself. Unfortunately for him, Blaze heard it.

"Sally, I think we have an escapee." Blaze said.

"What?" She looked over at Flash. " Flash! Dang it WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" She shouted.

"Oh goodness, look at my wrist, I gotta go." And with that, Flash took off, running. He ran through the forest, until an echidna covered in black clothing popped out of the trees. She tackled him, climbing on top of him. grabbing his arms and pinning them down.

"Don't you know that it isn't polite to leave when you are told to stay?" Shade asked, smirking.

"Shade? Oh, let me guess, they hired you." Flash said, annoyance in his voice.

"Nope, I just thought it would be fun to bug ya." Shade responded, sticking her tongue out. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. That is when Rouge flew down.

"Ahh, A prize?" Rouge asked, smirking.

"Yeah, sadly this one belongs to Sonic and the others, so I am going to return him." Shade said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Flash asked, hope in his voice.

"Nope." She smirked.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Flash said shrugging.

They eventually arrived back at Sally's place, where the Mega-bitch scolded him, then Shade put him in the bed.

"Sally said stay." She said.

"You know, I am not going to stay here all day." He said, smirking.

"Hmm... Maybe I can persuade you otherwise. Blaze!" She called out. Blaze popped in the room.

"We have a patient that won't cooperate." She smirked.

Blaze walked over to Flash. " I know what I can do to fix that." And with that, she pulled him into a kiss. All Flash did was sit there in shock, as her tongue made it's way into his mouth.

"My Turn." Shade said, pulling him into another deep kiss. After it ended, they walked out. "That should keep him quite." Shade said smirking.

Flash was staring off into space. He never tried to leave that room again.

Me: Sorry this was boring, One of those in between chapters. I guess I will start on the Final plot line for this story.

Sonic and Tails were snickering.

Me: What?

Sonic: I didn't know that Flash could be so bewildered by a simple kiss.

Flash: S-Shut up!

Sonic: Aw, you must feel bad. Maybe if Blaze and Shade kissed you again it would be better? (Bursts into laughter.)

Flash: What? Well I... I mean No!

Me: Okay... We do not have any Truth or dares, nor questions for you guys. So I guess we skip on to the Question of the chapter? Ok, it's Tails turn.

Tails: (clears throat) If you could go to Mobius, what would you spend the day doing?

Me: Ok... hm... I would probably kick Doctor Egghead's but a couple times, get everyone together, and have an all out high speed TUBE WAR! Of course Sonic would drive the boat, since he is a pussie.

Sonic: Am not!

Me: Scared of water... just wow. Anyways, review, answer the question, and send the Sonic characters Truth or Dares or Questions. If it Involves your O.C, they will appear if you wish. Goodnight, and toasted bagels with cream cheese... Wait... who used my script to order breakfast?

Espio: Oh... uh... Cya.

Me: GET BACK HERE STUPID-

Signal lost...


End file.
